A Diferent Kind of Adventure
by taisha.beedle
Summary: AU starting summer between third and fourth year Harry was raised by Sirius in America. ilvermorny is replacing durmstrang in the triwizard cup. slow updates untill i get better internet service due to moving


**Disclaimer for the whole story**

 **I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters I just play with them they all belong to J.K Rowling**

July 26th 1994

In the second largest bedroom of a two story house in Cambridgeshire, England sat a curly haired witch named Hermione Granger.

The room was a periwinkle-blue color with bookshelves along one wall, and a reading nook built into the window. Her trunk was sitting at the end of her bed, and her tawny owl Archimedes was sitting in her cage that was hanging in the left hand corner of her room near the reading nook.

If anyone was to look into the window of this room, they would be slightly confused but they also would see the young witch in question sitting on her bed.

'Where does magic come from?' Hermione thought while sitting in her bedroom.

'I wonder if Gringotts does inheritance tests for muggleborn students? There's no way magic comes from thin air-with squibs around there has to be some lingering lines. I'll have to write Luna.'

Hermione paused and thought back to when she became friends with Luna. It was in her second year at Hogwarts.

FLASHBACK

Ron Weasley had made fun of her for trying to answer every question, so while hiding in the bathroom near the great hall, she had heard someone else come in. When she looked out of her stall she noticed a girl with blonde hair and no shoes in Ravenclaw robes swiping furiously at her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she came out of her stall.

"Nothing, just my shoes and possessions keep disappearing, and this time it was a necklace that was all I had left of my mum," Luna said shakily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to help you find them? I keep getting made fun of by Ron Weasley so I understand being picked on," Hermione said as she walked up to Luna and they proceeded to walk out of the lavatory. They ended up chatting and missing dinner where Luna proceeded to lead her down to the kitchens for a snack.

It was the first time Hermione met house elves but, oddly, Luna had a way of convincing her that they weren't slaves and that they weren't able to survive without magic or being in a home with magic.

End Flashback

Dear Luna

Does Gringotts do inheritance/bloodline testing for muggleborns? I'm curious to know if I have any magical relatives.

Love Hermione

She posted the letter with the owl she received for her birthday during second year. She was hoping to get a cat during her next birthday.

7/27/1994

The letter arrived the next day.

Dear Hermione

Yes, they do, and daddy was wondering if you wanted to go to the quidditch world cup with us?

Love Luna

Hermione quickly scribbled a note stating yes she would love to go then proceed to write a note to Gringotts.

Dear Griphook

You were the first goblin I met when I walked into Gringotts two years ago and I was wondering if I could schedule a bloodline/inheritance test to see if I had any magical ancestors.

Thank you for your time.

Hermione Granger

Hermione quickly tied the letters to Archimedes, her owl, and proceeded to tell her to deliver the one to Gringotts first and then deliver the one to Luna.

7/29/1994

Two days later a common owl brought a letter to Hermione's window with the Gringotts' seal.

Ms Granger

Yes, Gringotts does do bloodline/inheritance testing. I have taken the advantage of setting you up an appointment for tomorrow on 7/30/1994 at exactly 10 am. Attached is a portkey.

Griphook

Gringotts Bank

London

After receiving the letter Hermione ran down stairs to tell her parents about the meeting at Gringotts the next day.

"Mum," she said when she spotted her mum Emma Granger in the kitchen.

"Yes, dear?" Emma replied.

"I have a meeting at Gringotts tomorrow. They sent me a letter that acts as a portkey. I'm going to see if we have any magical ancestors. Would you and dad like to come with me?" Hermione asked, sitting down at the table for dinner.

"Well, this is unexpected, but, sure, dear I will go. Your dad won't be able to get time away from the practice, I'm afraid. Is there anything else?" Emma responded to her daughter as she set their dinner on the table.

"Luna asked if I would be able to go to the quidditch world cup with her and her father in a few weeks," Hermione added while she dished herself up some pork roast.

"That's fine dear. What time tomorrow do we need to be ready for the Gringotts portkey?" Emma asked while also dishing up dinner for herself being as it was just the two of them because Hermione's father, Dan, had to work late.

"The portkey leaves at 10 am tomorrow morning so I figure I'll meet you down here at 9:45." Hermione said after swallowing her food.

"That's fine, dear," Emma responded.

For the rest of dinner they ate in silence.

7/30/1994

Hermione awoke at 8 am the next morning, and proceeded to get ready for the day. After her shower she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and proceeded to put on her nicest robes that weren't her Gryffindor school robes.

Upon arriving down stairs, she noticed there was an envelope with Hogwarts' signature green ink on it resting on the kitchen counter.

"Yay, the book lists are in," she said out loud, walking over to open the envelope.

"Okay, just need to get three new books this year. Might as well get them while we are out," Hermione said to her mum once the older woman arrived downstairs.

At 5 till 10 the two Grangers were hanging onto the letter and Hermione felt the tug behind her naval that would signify the portkey activating. They were deposited inside the Gringotts entrance hall.

"I'm looking for Griphook. I have an appointment with him," Hermione said to the nearest goblin who quickly waved and Griphook appeared from behind a tall counter.

In silence the three walked back to the meeting room where the inheritance tests could be performed.

The group reached the inheritance room and entered when Griphook held the door open for them. He walked in and the door closed on its own behind them. Griphook walked over to the cabinet behind the oak desk, and took out the ritual bowl and knife along with a special quill that would record Hermione's Bloodline.

"Ms. Granger, if you could please step over here and take the ritual knife in your right hand then gently place a cut across your left palm. Do not worry-it will heal after the bowl has had the appropriate amount of blood deposited into it.

"After that please place the quill into the bowl then poise it over the parchment please," Griphook instructed.

Hermione used her Gryffindor courage to take the knife firmly in her right hand and drag it across her left without even a wince. She felt the sting of the knife biting into her palm, but she closed her first tightly and held it over the bowl until it flashed blue, signaling the appropriate amount of blood was in the small bowl.

She opened her hand to find the cut had already healed itself, so she picked up the quill next to the bowl then dipped it into the bowl. She sat it upon the parchment and waited while the results formed themselves.

Hermione Jean Granger:

September 19th 1979

Parents:

Dan and Emma Granger

Siblings:

None

Relations:

Hector Dagworth-Granger - father's side - great great grandparent

Fawley family- Mother's side - great great great grandparent

Blood Status:

Half-Blood

Vaults:

Dagworth- Granger family vault right by Heiress and last of bloodline

G120,000 along with family artifacts and belongings.

"Wow," was all Hermione said, even her mother was surprised she had a magical descendant.

"That's great, hunny, you're not a muggleborn like you thought. It doesn't change who you are though, and remember to use that money wisely," Emma said to her daughter as she hugged her.

"Griphook, is there a way I can get a debit card like the muggles have so I can make my purchases without having to go down to the family vault?" Hermione asked, feeling sick at the thought of riding the carts down.

Griphook snapped his fingers and one appeared in his long, sharp pointed fingers. "This is linked to your vault. Just slide it at muggle establishments and show it to the clerks in the wizarding ones. Have a great day Ms. Granger," he said, nodding to both mother and daughter.

Hermione and Emma walked out into Diagon Alley to do the school shopping. She noticed there was a section saying she needed formal robes, so they decided to go to Madam Malkin's to pick some out first.

They were not in the store long before Hermione found the perfect periwinkle blue robes that could easily double as a dress. She loved it and instantly added it to her purchases. After a long day of shopping they went back home.

7/30/1994

Boston Mass

Black Manor

Home of Sirius Black and Harry Potter

In the kitchen of Black Manor in the United States of America sat an almost fourteen year old boy working on his summer homework. His name was Harry Potter.

Harry went to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was going into his fourth year of schooling. He was flipping the page in his potions text book when his godfather dashed in, holding up two tickets to the The 422nd Quidditch World Cup final over his head. It was going to be held on 22 August, 1994.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled,waving the tickets around like a lassoing cowboy. "These just came in the mail. We are going to the world cup!" Sirius finished, and then turned into Padfoot, running and chasing his tail with the letter in his mouth.

Harry laughed and took the envelope from Sirius saying, "So, does that mean we're going to go to the main Gringotts branch in London to claim my lordships and for you to claim your Black ring?"

"Yeah, I figure we will head out the week before the match and do all that then, after the match, we'll come back and get you ready for the delegates to go to Hogwarts for the tournament. Do you know what kind of dress robes you want to bring?" SIrius asked after he transformed back from being Padfoot.

Harry was excited for the world cup and was also excited because tomorrow was his fourteenth birthday and Sirius was going to let him find his animagus form.

7/31/1994

The following morning Harry awoke bright eyed and with a wide grin as he ran down the stairs to join his godfather for breakfast before taking his potion to find his animagus form.

The potion would put him in a sleep until he was able to find what his form was and then, upon awakening, he would know and be able to start changing parts of his body into that form. Harry was honestly wanting to be either a dog or a stag like his father, but honestly he would be happy with whatever his form decided to be.

Harry tilted his head back and downed the potion.

The first thing he realized was that he was sitting in a forest. He could feel he had four legs but he wasn't sure what he was until he lifted a limb and saw the black fur. The light coming in through the trees caught his paw and, with a shift from him, interlocked with green highlights.

He stood up on all four legs and noticed something attached to his rear end. Swishing it, he realized it was a tail. He flexed his front paws and tiny claws dug into the cool ground. 'Ok,' he thought, 'I'm a cat of some sort.'

Sniffing the air, he smelt water near by so, following his nose, he walked until he found the pond.

Harry sat and looked into the pond to see a narrow, furry face. Blinking, he observed emerald green eyes much like his human form and, following the angles of his face, a light brown spot of fur in the shape of his lightning bolt scar. He had whiskers as well, which would take a while to get used to.

Turning to the side, he noticed he was about the size of a house cat and his fur was pitch black unless the sun hit him just right then you could see the tints of green though his fur.

Next thing he knew he was laying on the couch, blinking blearily up at the ceiling. He sat up with a grin,looking at Sirius who was sitting on the recliner across from him. He said one word-"cat"-and Sirius stared at him and started laughing.

8/1/1994

Black Mannor

Boston Mass

The next day Harry was lounging around the house, meditating on his form and starting to change small areas of himself. The plan was to leave on the 11th of august to go to Britain to the main London branch where Harry and Sirius would both take their lordship rings. Harry would become emancipated (which would help with being a contender for the Triwizard tournament). Harry noticed his godfather walk in and asked before the man left again, "When's aunt Amy going to be coming by?"

Aunt Amy, or Amelia Bones as she was otherwise known, was Sirius' fiance. They'd been dating on and off throughout the time Harry and Sirius lived in the US. Sirius popped the big question just last week, much to the shock of his godson, which soon turned into happiness

When she and her niece Susan visited for the weekend, Harry was excited for the couple, though he didn't know what that meant for living arrangements. He was sure he would find out eventually, sooner or later.

8/1/1994

Granger residence

Cambridgeshire, England

Hermione was sitting in her room, reading one of the two new textbooks she bought in diagon alley when she went shopping with her mum. The books were on advanced arithmancy and runes ( the only real magic hermione could do that wasn't with a wand)

She took out an owl post order form for Florish and Blotts and proceed to order some more books that would help her in getting a better understanding on wizarding customs and etiquette. She wished that there was more than what was taught at hogwarts. Hermione was bored with the limited education in her year hence why she was doing extra studying to keep her sharp mind from deteriorating during the summer.

After sending her orderform away with her owl,Hermione settled down in her charmed reading nook and begun working on some of the advanced arithmancy equations that were in the book.

She wouldn't be going to the Lovegood residence for two weeks and so she wanted to keep herself busy. Hermione only hoped she didn't fall asleep..

Time skip 8/11/1994

Black Manor

Boston mass

Harry rummaged his trunk, double checking before they left while Sirius and Amy were downstairs making sure the floo connection from Black Manor in the US was working properly with the connection to Grimmauld Place in London.

They were on either end of the floo, sending all the camping supplies though and the trunks, even though the Black family house elf, Kreacher, was whisper about blood traitors after Sirius threatened to put his head on the wall if he wasn't kind to the master of the house.

"Sirius, why did you threaten the house elf like that? You don't do that to the one we have at home." Harry,observing the interaction between master and elf.

Sirius glanced at Harry and then motioned him to sit down on the couch and proceeded to explain.

"The house has been in my family for as long as I can remember even though it's a muggle town home, it had been adapted by my ancestors and made into a wizarding home-there is no clue as to how they convinced the previous tenants to move out.

"I lived in the house until I was sixteen and I moved in with your father because things had gotten bad at home. I couldn't deal with their pureblood bullshit anymore. The house motto is 'Toujours pur' it means always pure. My family turned that into being pureblood but really it's open to interpretation. I have always thought it as 'pure of heart, pure of intentions'."

"Oh, well, that makes sense now. Why can't you just dismiss kreacher?" Harry asked after Sirius explained the past.

"Because he would just run to another member of the Black family and we risk him spilling secrets. He's loyal to the house of Black, not to its master or lord," Sirius said with a grim look on his face.

"Ah." was all Harry said.

Harry went back to make sure everything was in his trunk,. Considering London was five hours ahead of Boston they wouldn't be going to Gringotts until they took a well deserved nap.

Sirius and Amy were in and out of Grimmauld Place the week before, getting it ready for their two week stay before they went back to America for the start of Harry's fourth year.

Part of making the house ready to be lived in was throwing all the old furniture away. Sirius was spending a pretty knut making sure the house was curse and dark artifact free so that himself, Amy, Harry, and Susan could all stay comfortably for the few weeks they would be in London.

Sirius and Amy hadn't decided on a wedding date yet. They were waiting to see how the next session of the wedgmont went when Sirius and Harry were to announce the uptake of their titles and Harry would appoint Sirius as his proxy until he was of age to vote.

8/11/1994

Granger residence

Cambridgeshire, England

Hermione had eleven days before the World Cup and she had already started packing. She had a backpack stuffed with clothes along with her new runes and arithmancy book.

Dear Luna,

I was wondering what day you and your father were planning on picking me up?

Love Hermione

Dear Hermione

Daddy says we'll be picking you up on the 21st early in the morning. We get to sit in a box instead of in the stands. I'm excited!

Love Luna

Dear Luna,

That sounds like it's going to be fun. I can't wait! Okay, I'll let my parents know that I'll be leaving early on the 21st.

Love Hermione

After sending the final note to Luna off Hermione walked down stairs to let her parents know Luna and her dad would be picking her up early on the 21st.

Time skip

8/21/1994

The day before the world cup

Black-Potter party

Harry, Sirius, Amy, and Susan all woke early on the 21st. They checked their bags to make sure they had everything they would need for the next two days. They were going a day early so Harry and Susan could enjoy the vendors and the environment before the game began.

Harry was excited-this was the biggest game of his lifetime so far and he was looking forward to every minute of it.

They were all staying in a magical tent that was four times the size on the inside then it was on the outside complete with a kitchen, three bedrooms, and was fully furnished.

The Black-Potter family was sitting in one of the top boxes instead of in the stands.

Harry went out to do some souvenir shopping, walking between all the tents, and, while looking at the sights around him, Harry noticed a pair of girls that caught his eye.

One was obviously no-maj (muggleborn) and the other was not. The second girl had blonde hair and an eccentric sense of style.

Harry smiled and continued walking around. He saw a group of red heads trying to put up a tent and an astoundingly obvious wizarding tents with white peacocks prancing around outside of it.

8/22/1994

Day of world cup

Hermione, Luna, and Luna's father all headed up to the stadium when it started to get closer to the time for the game to start.

The Black-Potter family was already making their way to the box as well.

Upon arriving in the box Hermione noticed they weren't the only ones there. A boy with unruly black hair and piercing green eyes, a wizard with high cheekbones and silver eyes, and Susan Bones and her aunt. Hermione and Luna were in school with Susan so she was easily recognized but the boy, however, she had never seen before.

Harry heard others walk into the box and turned to look. He noticed it was the same two girls he saw yesterday.

"Hey, Susan," Hermione said, sitting down.

Susan turned and, having recognized the girls, smiled.

"Hey, Hermione, Luna," Susan replied. "Aunty, this is Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. We go to school together," Susan said, looking at her aunt.

"Nice to meet you Hermione, Luna. I'm Amelia Bones," Amy said.

"And those two quidditch nuckle heads over there are my soon to be uncle Sirius and his godson Harry," Susan finished the introductions.

"Hey, Hermione, Luna," Sirius responded with a toothy grin, winking.

Harry looked at the girl curiously and then said, "Hello, Hermione nice to meet you. I'm Harry."

 **AN: please review and let me know what you guys think also I would like to thank** Zakle **for being my beta reader hope you all enjoyed the chapter more to come soon.**


End file.
